


Only a Fantasy

by surena_13



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon releases some tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: not mine.

Sharon rolled over to the other side of the bed, pushing at the pillow to make it more comfortable before she let her head rest on it. It took her about two seconds to let out a frustrated groan and she moved to lie on her back, bringing her hands up the massage her temples, hoping to ease some of the tension she felt in her entire body, pulsing through her as steady as her heartbeat. It didn’t work.

 

Cursing herself and her body, she dropped her arms by her sides again, fingering the hem of her nightgown. She hadn’t been this tense, this on edge since her last pregnancy over nineteen years ago. This anxiety was present everywhere, from the tip of her toes to the crown of her head. It gave her a tight feeling in her stomach and made her fingers ache.

 

What she needed most at this moment, but utterly lacked was a man or woman. She desperately needed to feel someone else’s skin against her own, to have someone want her as much as she wanted them. She wanted to lose herself in lust, taste someone else’s need, kiss them until her lips were bruised and the sex had drained everything from her body and there was nothing left but a pleasant afterglow.

 

But there was no one here, not anymore, not since her marriage and the subsequent relationships had failed miserably and the sex a few one nightstands had gotten her wasn’t worth the awkwardness afterwards, and it was so difficult to predict people’s capabilities by their appearance. More often than not the sex was mildly disappointing and it was still up to herself to get what she wanted, much like now.

 

Softly brushing her fingertips over the inside of thigh, Sharon shivered and sighed, closing her eyes. She could feel her body responding to her touch, nipples hardening against the silk of her nightgown, a familiar feeling coiling in her stomach, a spark of arousal coursing through her veins, settling between her legs.

 

Slipping a strap of her nightgown down her shoulder, exposing her breast to the cool night air, she cupped it, squeezing it. Releasing it for a moment, she brought her fingers up to her mouth, swirling her tongue around them before she circled her nipple with them. It pebbled against her fingertips and she scraped her nails over it.

 

If she concentrated she could imagine it being someone else that did this to her, that it were small hands, long, thin fingers that belonged to some faceless women that pinched her nipple hard, giving her just the right amount of pain to cause pleasure. Caressing her throat, feeling her quick steady pulse, picturing perfect lips pressing butterfly kisses to it, sucking on her skin.

 

The vivid images shocked Sharon. She could see the blonde curls that tickled against her collarbone crystal clear, saw the muscles move underneath the pale skin of a flawless back as the blonde started kissing her way down her torso in her fantasy. Sharon followed the path with her fingers, smoothing them over the soft fabric, down her stomach.

 

She pulled up her nightgown, uncovering her stomach so she could trace her bellybutton, like the woman in her mind did with her tongue, sinking her teeth into the skin just below. Sharon shuddered, longing for someone to actually touch her like that, wishing that the unknown blonde was real and there with her at this moment.

 

Bending her knees and spreading legs, she saw the woman settle between them, her blond hair still covering her face, but Sharon wasn’t interested in whose face her mind decided to put on her fantasy, not when she dragged her tongue between her slick folds as Sharon made the same movement with her fingers, teasing around her entrance, barely touching her clit, discovering how wet she actually was.

 

Pushing just the tips of two finger inside, Sharon stopped for a second, hoping that this would relieve the almost unbearable tension she carried in her body, before roughly thrusting the two fingers inside, moaning at the way the intrusion burned, the way she stretched around her fingers, how hot and wet she was.

 

She started moving her fingers in and out, rolling her hips to meet her thrusts, occasionally flicking her thumb against her clit, making her twitch against her own hand, only sinking deeper into the fantasy of the blonde whose tongue swirled around her clit, sucking it into her mouth as she curled her fingers inside Sharon, twisting them.

 

Fantasies were a dangerous thing to divulge in, knowing how much reality paled in comparison. It had been years since she had such a skillful lover who knew exactly how and when to touch her, who knew which spots were her weaknesses, which particular movements made her cry out and writhe on the bed, begging for more.

 

It had been too long since she’d been with someone like that and she briefly wondered if she was ever going to again. Sharon had to rely on her own knowledge, her own skill to get what she needed, but it couldn’t be compared to someone else’s touch. Sadly, such a person had yet to come into her life. She tried to banish the images of the blonde, but failed.

 

The harder she fought the fantasy, the more vibrant, the more real it seemed to become, the more it felt as if the woman was actually there between her legs, hair brushing against the inside of her thighs as her free hand slid up Sharon’s body to grasp a breast, pulling at the nipple, only adding to the already overwhelming sensations the blonde went through her body.

 

She could feel her orgasm approaching and she moved her hips more frantically against the woman’s mouth, against her own hand, each small movement bringing her closer to the edge, closer to what she craved. As the first beginnings of her release began to course through her body, the blonde lifted her head and Sharon looked right into dark brown eyes that belonged to Brenda Leigh Johnson.

 

With the image of Brenda’s face, a look of pure lust on it, burned into her memory, she came, clenching around her own fingers, arching off the bed. She gasped as suddenly images of Brenda’s naked body against her own, touching her, kissing her, fucking her flooded her brain. She collapsed back onto the bed, completely overcome by what her mind had come up with.

 

As her breathing slowly returned to normal, she extracted her fingers, unable to get the picture of Brenda’s head between her legs out of her head. She’d never thought about the deputy chief in that capacity, finding her too infuriating, too unlike the women she was normally attracted to. Maybe she had reevaluate that opinion.

 

On some level she must have been attracted to the beautiful, but painstakingly annoying deputy chief, enough to turn her into a fantasy that gave her one of the best orgasm she’d had in a long time, one that had also gotten rid of the tension in her body. Too tired to ponder on what it meant, she simply thought with a smile that her next altercation with chief Johnson would be an interesting one.


End file.
